Bibliography
'Primary Sources' #bibliotheca Augustana. "Scriptorum latinorum collectio." http://www.hs-augsburg.de/~harsch/a_chron.html. #Cawley, Charles and the Foundation for Medieval Genealogy. Medieval Lands Project. 2010. http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/. #Wattenbach, Wilhelm, Ernst Dümmler, and Phillipus Jaffé, eds. Bibliotheca Rerum Germanicarum. 6 vols. Berlin: Weidmann, 1864. http://openlibrary.org/b/OL13996208M/Bibliotheca_Rerum_Germanicarum.. #Otto of Freising and Rahewin. The Deeds of Frederick Barbarossa. Edited by Charles Christopher Mierow and Richard Emery. New York: W. W. Norton, 1966. #Otto of Freising. The Two Cities: A Chronicle of Universal History to the Year 1146 AD. ''Edited by Austin P. Evans and Charles Knapp, translated by Charles Christopher Mierow. New York: Octagon Books, 1966. #Thietmar of Merseburg. ''Chronicle. Volume 9 of Scriptores rerum Germanicum, Nova series ''(SSNS). Edited by Robert von Holzmann. 1935. Reprint, Munich: Monmenta Germaniae Historica, 1996. http://www.mgh-bibliothek.de/digilib/thietmar.html. #Weiland, Ludwig, ed. ''Constitutiones et Acta Publica Imperatorum et Regum. Vol. 1,'' 911-1197''. 1893. Reprint, Munich: Monmenta Germaniae Historica, 2003. At Monumeta Germaniae Historica digital. d''MGH.'' 2010. http://bsbdmgh.bsb.lrz-muenchen.de/dmgh_new/app/web?action=loadBook&bookId=00000800. #Widukind of Corvey. Rerum Gestarum Saxonicarum libri tres, 4th ed. Volume 60 of Scriptores rerum Germanicum in usum Scholarum separatim editi. Edited by Georg Waitz and Karl Andreas Kehr. Hannover: Hahinan, 1904. http://www.archive.org/details/rerumgestarumsax00widuuoft. #Bavarian Academy of Sciences. Quellen und Erörterungen zur bayerischen und deutschen Geschichte. ''Munich: Bei G. Franz, 1862. http://www.archive.org/details/quellenunderrte06wissgoog. 'Secondary Sources' 'Books' #Arnold, Benjamin. ''Count and Bishop in Medieval Germany: A Study of Regional Power. Philadelphia: University of Philadelphia Press, 1992. #——'' German Knighthood, 1050-1300''. New York: Oxford University Press, 1985. #——'' Medieval Germany, 500-1300: A Political Interpretation.'' Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1997. #—— '' Power and Property in Medieval Germany: Economic and Social Change, c. 900-1300''. New York: Oxford University Press, 2004. #——'' Princes and Territories in Medieval Germany. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1991. #Anderson, Bonnie S. and Judith P. Zissner. ''A History of Their Own: Women in Europe from Prehistory to the Present. ''Vol 1.'' New York: Harper & Row, 1988. #Ashdown, Charles Henry. European Arms & Armor. New York: Barnes & Noble (1995). #Bagge, Svere. Kings, Politics, and the Right Order of the World in German Historiography c. 950-1150. Boston: Brill, 2002. #Barraclough, Geoffrey. The Origins of Modern Germany, 3rd ed. Oxford: B. Blackwell, 1988. #Barraclough, Geoffrey, ed & trans. Mediæval Germany, 911-1250; essays by German Historians, 2 vol. Oxford: B. Blackwell, 1938. #Bisson, Thomas, ed. Cultures of Power: Lordship, Status, and Process in Twelfth-Century Europe. Philadelphia: University of Philadelphia Press, 1995. #Bridenthal, Renate, Claudia Koonz, and Susan Stuard, eds. Becoming Visible: Women in European History, 2nd ed. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1987. #Cate, James Lea and Eugene N. Anderson, eds. Medieval and Historiographical Essays in Honor of James Westfall Thompson. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1938. #Duby, Georges, ed. A History of Private Life. ''Vol. 2, Revelations of the Medieval World''. Translated by Arthur Goldhammer. Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press, 1988. #—— A History of French Civilization from the Year 1000 to the Present. Translated by James Blakely Atkinson. New York: Random House, 1964. #Folz, Robert. The Concept of Empire in Western Europe From the Fifth to the Fourteenth Century. New York: Harper & Row, 1969. #Freed, John B.'' The Counts of Falkenstein: Noble Self-Consciousness in Twelfth-Century Germany''. Philadelphia: American Philosophical Society, 1984. #——'' Noble Bondsmen: Ministerial Marriages in the Archdiocese of Salzburg, 1100-1343.'' Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1995. #Fuhrmann, Horst. Germany in the High Middle Ages, c. 1050-1200. Translated by Timothy Reuter. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1986. #Gies, Frances. The Knight in History. New York: Harper & Row, 1984. #Gies, Frances and Joseph.'' Life in a Medieval Village''. New York: Harper & Row, 1990. #—— Marriage and Family in the Middle Ages. New York: Harper & Row, 1987. #Gillingham, John. The Kingdom of Germany in the High Middle Ages (900-1200). London: Historical Association, 1971. #Graus, František, et. al. Eastern and Western Europe in the Middle Ages. Edited by Geoffrey Barraclough. New York: Harcourt, Brace, Jovanovich, 1970. #Gravett, Christopher. Elite Series 28: Medieval Siege Warfare. Oxford: Osprey Publishing, 1990. #——'' Warrior 48: ''English Medieval Knight 1200-1300. Oxford: Osprey Publishing, 2002. #Gwatkin, M. A., et. al., eds. The Cambridge Medieval History, vol. II, The Rise of the Saracens and the Foundation of the Western Empire. New York: MccMillan, 1913. #——'' The Cambridge Medieval History'', vol. III, The Rise of the Saracens and the Foundation of the Western Empire. New York: MacMillan, 1922. #Hampe, Karl. Germany Under the Salian and Hohenstaufen Emperors. Translated by Ralph Bennett. Totowa, NJ: Rowman and Littlefield, 1973. #Hill, Boyd. Medieval Monarchy in Action: the German Empire from Henry I to Henry IV. New York: Barnes and Noble, 1972. #Jordan, Karl. Henry the Lion: A Biography. Translated by P.S. Falla. New York: Oxford University Press, 1986. #——'' Selected Studies.'' Locust Valley, NY: J. J. Augustin, 1965. #Kantorowicz, Ernest Hartwig. Laudes Regiae: A Study in Liturgical Acclamations and Mediaeval Ruler Worship. Vol. 33, University of California Publications in History. Berkeley, Los Angeles: The University California Press, 1958. #Leyser, Karl. Communications and Power in Medieval Europe: The Gregorian Revolution and Beyond. London: Hambledon Press, 1994. #——'' The Crisis of Medieval Germany''. London: British Academy, 1984. #——'' Medieval Germany and its Neighbours, 900-1250.'' London: Hambledon Press, 1982. #Lynch, Joseph H. Simoniacal Entry into Religious Life from 1000 to 1260. Columbus: Ohio State University Press, 1976. #Mommsen, Theodor E. Imperial Lives and Letters of the Eleventh Century. Translated by Karl F. Morrison. New York: Columbia University Press, 2000. #Morrison, Karl F. The Medieval Nobility: Studies on the Ruling Classes of France and Germany from the Sixth to the Twelfth Century. Vol. 14, Europe in the Middle Ages: Selected Studies. New York: North-Holland Publishing Company, 1978. #Murphy, Thomas Patrick, ed. The Holy War.'' Columbus: University of Ohio Press, 1976. #Owen, Francis. ''The Germanic People: Their Origin, Expansion, and Culture. New York: Barnes & Noble, 1990. #Power, Eileen. Medieval People. New York: Barnes & Noble, 1963. #Reid, William. Weapons Through the Ages. ''London, WI: Peerage Books, 1984. #Reuther, Timothy, ed. ''Warriors and Churchmen in the High Middle Ages: Essays Presented to Karl Leyser. London: Hambeldon Press, 1992. #Schaff, Philip. History of the Christian Church. Vol 5, The Middle Ages. A.D. 1049-1294. #Sweeney, James Ross and Stanley Chodorow, eds. Popes, Teachers, and Canon Law in the Middle Ages. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1989. #Thompson, James Westfall. Feudal Germany. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1928. #Toman, Rolf, ed. The High Middle Ages in Germany. Cologne: Benedikt Taschen, 1990. 'Atlases' #Andree, Richard. Professor G. Droysens Allegemeiner Historische Handatlas. Bielefeld, Germany: Velhagen & Klasing, 1886. http://www.maproom.org/00/08/index.php. #Putzger, F. W. F. W. Putzgers Historische Schulatlas, 29th ed. Bielefeld, Germany: Velhagen & Klasing, 1905. http://www.maproom.org/00/04/index.php. #Spruner, Karl and Theodor Menke. Handatlas für die Geschichte des Mittelalters und die neueren Zeit, 3rd ed. Gotha, Germany: Justus Perthes, 1880. http://www.maproom.org/00/46/index.php. #Stier, Hans Erich and Ernst Kirsten. Völker,'' Staaten und Kulturen: ein Kartenwerk zur Gescichte''. Brunswick: Westermann, 1980. http://bwgenweb.mikepantel.com/history/maps/maps.htm. 'Other Reference Works' #Eldevik, John. Reference Guide 21. Medieval Germany: Research and Resources. Washington, DC: German Historical Institute. #Norman F. Cantor, et. al., eds. The Encyclopedia of the Middle Ages. New York: Viking (1999). #Salmon, Paul. Literature in Medieval Germany. ''Vol. 1, ''Introductions to German Literature. New York: Barnes & Noble, 1968. #William B. Cohen, et. al. Western Civilization: The Continuing Experiment, 3rd ed. New York: Houghton Mifflin, 2002. 'Periodical Articles & Essays' #Akerman, James R. “The Structuring of Political Territory in Early Printed Atlases.” Imago Mundi 47 (1995): 138-154. #Arnold, Benjamin. “German Bishops and their Military Retinues in the Medieval Empire.” German History 7, no. 2 (1989): 161-183. #Bachrach, Bernard S. "Medieval Siege Warfare: A Reconaissance." The Journal of Military History 58, no. 1 (1994): 119-133. #Beeson, Charles H. “The Vocabulary of the Annales Fuldenses.” Speculum 1, no. 1 (1926): 31-37. #Bouchard, Constance B. “Consanguinity and Noble Marriages in the Tenth and Eleventh Centuries.” Speculum 56, no. 2 (1981): 268-287. #—— “The Origins of the French Nobility: A Reassessment.” The American Historical Review 86, no. 3 (1981): 501-532. #Bowson, Charles R. “The Early Kaiserreich in Recent German Historiography.” Central European History 23, no. 4 (1990): 349-367 #Bullough, D. A. “Early Medieval Social Groupings: The Terminology of Kinship.” Past & Present 45 (1969): 3-18. #Carlyle, Alexander J. “The Sources of Medieval Political Theory and its Connection with Medieval Politics.” The American Historical Review 19, no. 1 (1913): 1-12. #Carter, John Marshall. "Sport, War, and the Three Orders of Feudal Society: 700-1300." Military Affairs 49, no. 3 (1985): 132-139. #Classen, Albrecht. "New Voices in the History German Women's Literature from the Middle Ages to 1600: Problems and New Approaches." German Studies Review 23 vol. 1 (2000): 13-31. #Constable, Giles. “The Liber Memorialis of Remiremont.” Speculum 47, no. 2 (1972): 261-277. #Duby, Georges. “The Diffusion of Cultural Patterns in Feudal Society.” Past & Present 39 (1968): 3-10. #France, John. “Recent Writing on Medieval Warfare. From the Fall of Rome to c. 1300.” The Journal of Military History 65, no. 2 (2001): 441-473. #Goldberg, Eric J. “Popular Revolt, Dynastic Politics, and Aristocratic Factionalism in the Early Middle Ages: The Saxon Stellinga Reconsidered.” Speculum 70, no. 3 (1995): 467-501. #Härke, Heinrich. "'Warrior Graves?' The Background of the Anglo-Saxon Weapon Burial Rite." Past and Present 126 (1990): 22-43. #Hibbert, A. B.. “The Origins of the Medieval Town Patriciate.” Past & Present ''3 (1953): 15-27. #Holt, J. C. “Politics and Property in Early Medieval England.” ''Past & Present 57 (1972): 3-52. #Kaminsky, Howard. “Estate, Nobility, and the Exhibition of Estate in the Later Middle Ages.” Speculum 68, no. 3 (1993): 684-709. #Kelly, Donald R. “De Origine Feudorum: The Beginnings of an Historical Problem.” Speculum 39, no. 2 (1964): 207-228. #Kroll, Jerome and Bradley S. Bachrach. “Medieval Dynastic Decisions: Evolutionary Biology and Historical Explanation.” Journal of Interdisciplinary History 21, no. 1 (1990): 1-28. #Lapsley, Gaillard. “Some Castle Officers in the Twelfth Century.” The English Historical Review 33, no. 131 (1918): 348-359. #Lauer, Ernest. “The First Wall of the Rhenish Episcopal Cities.” Speculum 6, no. 1 (1931): 77-106. #Leyser, Karl. “The German Aristocracy from the Ninth to the Early Twelfth Century. A Historical and Cultural Sketch.” Past & Present ''41 (1968): 23-53. #—— “Henry I. and the Beginnings of the Saxon Empire.” ''The English Historical Review 83, no. 326 (1968): 1-32 . #—— “Maternal Kin in Early Medieval Germany. A Reply.” Past & Present 49 (1970): 126-134. #Ludat, Herbert. “The Medieval Empire and the Early Piast State.” Historical Studies: Papers Read Before the Irish Conference of Historians, Volume 6. London: Bowes & Bowes (1965). #Luebke, David M. “Symbols, Serfdom, and Peasant Factions: A Response to Hermann Rebel.” Central European History 34, no. 3, The Peasantry in Early Modern Central Europe: The State of the Field (2001) : 357-382. #Morrison, Karl F. “Otto of Freising’s Quest for the Hermeneutic Circle.” Speculum 55, no. 2 (1980): 207-236. #Murray, Alexander Callander. “The Position of the Grafio in the Constitutional History of Merovingian Gaul.” Speculum ''61, no. 4 (1986): 787-805. #Nicolle, David. "Medieval Warfare: The Unfriendly Interface." ''The Journal of Military History 63, no. 3 (1999): 579-599. #Reuter, Timothy. "Plunder and Tribute in the Carolingian Empire." In Transactions of the Royal Historical Society. Fifth Series. Volume 35. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1985. 75-94. #Riegg, Ernst. “Town Chronicles in the Holy Roman Empire: Legitimacy and Historical Construction.” #Robinson, I.S. “Pope Gregory VII, The Princes and the Pactum 1077-1080.” The English Historical Review 94, no. 373 (1979): 721-756. #Rogers, Clifford J. "The Military Revolutions of the Hundred Years' War." The Journal of Military History 57, no. 2 (1993): 241-278. #Round, J. H. “The Staff of a Castle in the Twelfth Century.” The English Historical Review 35, no. 137 (1920): 90-97. #—— “The Domesday 'Manor.'” The English Historical Review 15, no. 58 (1900): 293-302. #Stephenson, Carl. “Feudalism and Its Antecedents in England.” The American Historical Review 48, no. 2 (1943): 245-265. #——'' “The Origin and Significance of Feudalism.” ''The American Historical Review 46, no. 4 (1941): 788-812.